


Judge Not a Book by its Cover (Nor a Maiden by Her Giggle)

by Eldabe



Series: 30_hath Challenge Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He will soon be Lord Voldemort. He has no time for silly witches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Not a Book by its Cover (Nor a Maiden by Her Giggle)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [30_hath](http://community.livejournal.com/30_hath) challenge-a-day community on Livejournal. 
> 
> More details can be found on my dreamwidth [here](http://eldabe.dreamwidth.org/4828.html).

Lord Voldemort sat alone in the darkness, gathering his thoughts and plotting his future. He planned to rise as the most powerful wizard of his time. Muggles and Wizards alike would bow before his might, for he would be immortal and all-powerful! He would-

“Tom! Tom! Can you help Miss. Kernwenst for a moment? She specifically requested you!”

Voldemort ground his teeth in disgust, and came out from the storage room, where he had been plotting - or rather daydreaming - to pass the time. He did not enjoy working in Borgin & Burkes, but it did allow him access to many different magical items.

He forced a pleasant smile on his face as he emerged to see the back of a slim woman, a good foot shorter than him, who was leaning over a display of enchanted jewels.

“How may I help you, Miss…?” Voldemort realize he hadn’t caught her name and he cursed silently. It wasn’t good to be caught off guard.

“Sylvia Kernwenst,” the woman said, turning around. Voldemort blinked in surprise. She was much younger then he had thought, just a girl really, probably not even 17. Her voice was high, and sweet, and he wondered what exactly she was doing in Borgin & Burkes.

“Well, Miss Kernwenst,” Voldemort said smoothly, “Are you looking for anything in particular?”

She smiled innocently at him, and then blinked uncertainly. “Well, I’m not really sure,” she said, scanning the tapestry hanging on the wall. “I was looking for something of value, but…”she trailed off, drifting over to a glass display of false shadows.

“It would be easier for me to help you, if you had some idea of what you were looking for,” Voldemort said, trying not to let irritation creep into his voice. It wasn’t good to alienate customers, but he really couldn’t see what he could gain from her.

“Oh, no,” she said, waving a hand, “I’m sure if we look together, we’ll find something.” She poked a dead ferret lying on a table and spun around. “It’s Tom, right? Tom Riddle?”

Voldemort stiffened. No, his name was not Tom Riddle. He had abandoned that name months ago, though he bid his time before making that public. It wouldn’t do to have them know, not now. He ground his teeth. “Yes, Tom Riddle.”

“Well, you can call me Sylvia, then, Tom,” she said, and pulled an invisibility cloak off a hanger and wrapped it around herself, admiring the view of her floating head in the mirror.

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed dangerously. He had not given her permission to treat him as an equal! Here was this little slip of a thing, this girl who dared give him orders! His eyes glowed red as he glared at her slim little neck hovering before him. He could have her on the ground begging for mercy in moments! It was through his good graces she was still alive! His hands clenched into fists, and he could feel his magic spilling out in anger, the way he could still make it do, even without a wand.

BANG!

Sylvia jumped in surprise as a crystal ball hit the mirror inches away from her head. It had just rolled off the shelf and somehow flew two feet to nearly hit her. She started fanning herself and blinking rapidly, a little short of breath.

“Oh, Tom,” she gasped, putting away the cloak, still eyeing the ball on the ground. “Now that wasn’t very nice.”

Voldemort’s jaw dropped. _Never_ had someone identified him doing magic without a wand before. Not since Dumbedore, and he doubted that Sylvia Kernwenst could hold a candle to Dumbledore.

“And here I was, all set to help you,” Sylvia said, shaking her head. “I’ll tell you this, at least. It’s still there, but you’re going to have dig a bit harder, that’s all. I think I’ll buy that.” And Sylvia picked up a brass padlock, lined with small amethysts. “Oh, and Tom, you mustn’t judge people by their looks. I must admit, even I did a double-take when I first saw the great Lord Voldemort.”

And then Sylvia giggled again, as she rushed to the front of the room, the padlock whistling softly.


End file.
